SONIC CRONICAS:la hermandad siniestra,PARTE 2
by ingrid la erisa
Summary: ¡Lord IX a regresado!,y el sonic team volvera a combatirlo pero con un incobeniente,IX tiene las esmeraldas, en un encuentro en angel island el sonic team se telestransportara a las 6 colonias en grupos!, que pasara?,errores en el primer cap,CANSELADO :(,asta nuevo aviso..
1. Chapter 1

Inicio de una nueva aventura

Hola!, este es mi primer fic y quiero darle gracias a mi queridísima amiga maría violet por prestarme a sus oc, si no fuera por ella no habría podido terminar los equipos, pero basta de parloteos y vamos por el cap.

Se encontraba un equidna color rojo en el templo de la master esmeralda peleando con una murciélago con cabello color blanco

Rouge: entrégame la esmeralda!

Knukcles: nunca!

En eso aparece un portal,de el sale una equidna color naranja con las púas tamaño mediano, levantadas y con las puntas asía abajo con un traje completamente negro de forma futurista

Shade: Knukcles, tienes que ayudarme!

Knukcles: Shade? (quitándose a rouge de encima)

Rouge: ah, la equidna perdida, como llegaste aquí?

Shade: lord…lord IX…..el…..el….

Knukcles: tranquila, que pasó con lord IX

Shade: el…A REGRESADO!

Rouge: ese viejo a regresado?, pero….como?

Shade: no se, pero tiene las esmeraldas, las sol esmeraldas y unas joyas raras, con apariencia mágica

Knukcles: pero como?, si las chaos esmeraldas las tiene tails, las sol esmeraldas las tienen silver y blaze….

Shade: silver y….quien?

Knukcles: y las music esmeraldas están repartidas por todo el the chaos music

Shade: las music que?, the chaos que?

Knukcles:ay que avisar al team Sonic

Shade: NO, ay que…

Rouge: aprieta el paso! (agarrándola del brazo)

EN EL TALLER DE TAILS

Tails: Amy, ten, aplícate este shampoo, ara que tus púas crezcan inmediatamente (harían bien en recordar esta poción)

Amy: gracias tails, iré a aplicarlo (entra al baño)

Sonic: (entrando al taller) hola!, oye, sabes donde esta el emo?, tengo una broma que quiero hacerle

Tails: no le digas así a shadow, el no es emo, solo a pasado por mucho

Sonic: si, tiene mas de 50

Tails: estuvo 50 años en una incubadora, digamos que aun no nacía, el tiene 18 igual que tu

Sonic: eso quiere decir que es un retrasado

Tails: no lo es, Gerald robotnik, el abuelo de maría, y desgraciadamente de eggman, tuvo….Sonic?, Sonic me escuchas? SONIC! (Sonic tiene la mirada figa en Amy con ahora las púas mas largas)

Sonic: morí, fui al cielo y ahora estoy viendo un ángel, señorita cual es su nombre? (acercándose y besándole la mano de Amy, awwwwwwww)

Amy: que fue lo que dijiste? 0/0

Tails: 0.0 que fue lo que dijo? (soltando la tasa que tenia en la mano)

Sonic: dije cual es su nombre, hermosura

Amy: porque el repentino cambio de humor?

Sonic: oh, perdón por mi imprudencia, soy Sonic, su servidor para lo que guste

Amy: Sonic, antes escapabas de mi, y ahora?, soy Amy, la chica de la que escapabas todo el tiempo

Tails: si es Amy, que no la reconoces?, solo tiene las púas mas largas por la poción que invente (a sonic se le pusieron lo ojos en blanco y surgió un GRAN SONROJO)

Sonic: A-Amy?

Amy: si Amy

Sonic:(avienta a Amy a la pared y la sostiene de los hombros) no te creo, pruébalo

Amy: para no gastar palabras, nuestro único secreto es que te Salí en san Valentín, y me regalastes

Sonic: shhhhhhhhhh te creo

Tails: yo quiero saber, yo quiero saber!

Amy: el me regalo…

Sonic: cállate, cállate!

Amy: ok, me callo

¿?: Tails, donde están las esmeraldas!

Tails: Knukcles porque tan…Shade?

Shade: es lord…..lord…IX…el…a….

Rouge: REGRESADO!

Tails: voy por ellas

Rouge: las music esmeraldas…

Sonic: voy por la mía

Amy: les hablare a los demás

Shade: lo que…..

Amy: ahorita nos dices

Tails: aquí están en esta caja

Rouge: no es que…..

Amy: que ahorita!, sofí?

Sonic: la encontré, le hablare a ingrid

Amy: ya le llame yo, háblales a silver y blaze

Shade: las sol esmeraldas….

Amy: y que traigan las sol esmeraldas

Sonic: silver es una emergencia!

Rouge: o, que mas da,( marca un numero) Oliver?

Knukcles: ey hola, mariana?

Ingrid: ya llege, que pasa?

Amy: háblale a Frida!

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Knukcles: bueno ella es…..Shade the equidna

Ingrid: equidna?

Amy: si, verán, medio año antes de conocerlos lord IX se robo las esmeraldas y la master esmeralda, y lo volvió a aser, además de las music y sol esmeraldas, pero son falsas, solo la master esmeralda aun no

Alex: eso es suficiente para mi, vámonos

Ingrid: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nathy: perdón pero a donde?

Rouge: no seas estúpida a angel island

Alonso: para?

Sonic: VAMONOS!

EN ANGEL ISLAND

IX: oh, la master esmeralda, serás mía otrabes

Knukcles: SOBRE MI CADABER!

Rouge: Y SOBRE EL MIO!

Ingrid: Y EL MIO! (la miran confusos) que? Me gusta mucho la joya, pero no para llevármela

IX: intenten quitármela! (agarrándola y saltando asta el inicio del templo) oh, y también quieren estas joyas? ( enseñando todas las esmeraldas)

Cleo: tiene las esmeraldas! (Amy, tails,ingrid,sonic,alex y cream se miran entre si y las music esmeraldas empiezan a acercarse a ellos)

Los 6: MUSIC CONTROL!

IX: NO!, LAS ESMERALDAS ESTAN CONECTADAS CON LA MASTER ESMERALDA!( todos abren los ojos como platos y luego los cierran para esperar la telestrasportacion)

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Sonic: donde estamos?

Frida: no se pero ay muchas rocas, tails donde estamos?...tails?, ey donde están todos

EN OTRO LUGAR

Cleo: sonic, en donde estamos?, tails,frine y solem, y los demás?

Silver: e?, que paso?, donde nos enviaron?

Oliver: ni idea, y los demas?, Amy donde estamos?

Ingrid: veo mantarrayas o alucino

Shadow: no, no alucinas, este lugar lo conozco

Alex: donde estamos?, aquí ay mucha tecnología

Rouge: no puedo creerlo

Cream: ay no 0.0

Nathy: donde estamos?

Cream: EN LA CELDA DEL CREPUSCULO!

LISTO!, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y PORFABOR NO JUSGEN, MARIA GRASIAS, LES GUSTO?, MERESCO UN REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

COLONIA KRON: EQUIPO SONIC

Ingrid:hola!,estamos con el primer equipo,sonic,sofi,mariana y frida!

Frida:hola!

Sofi:grasias por invitarnos

Sonic:puras chicas?

Ingrid:te calmas?

Sonic:ok

Frida asi se habla, soy frida the bat y les presento el capitulo 2,colonia kron

.-.-.-.-.

Sonic:ay que ir con nestor,el nos ayudara

Mariana:una pregunta,quien es nestor?

sonic: es un viejo equidna que nos ayudo mucho cuando llegamos aquí,y nosotros le regalamos cosas de su vieja tierra, no creo que se alla olvidado de nosotros

mariana:parese simpatico

frida: sonic, quienes son ellos? (apuntando a varios noctornus)

sonic: a correr!

.-.-.-.-.-.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Sonic:nestor! Nestor!(tocando o mejor dicho,golpeando lam puerta)

Nestor:sonic! Cuanto tiempo, pasen,pasen (era un eqidna viejo con las puas muy largas, era de color naraga palido con varias puas blancas por la vejes,usaba ropa viega y desgarada con un baston un poco mas alto que el,el lugar era de piedra con dos salidas cubridas con cortinas ala derecha e isquierda del lugar)

Sonic:nestor!,como estas?

Nestor:muy bien sonic ,pero quienes son estas amigitas tuyas?

Frida:soy frida the bat,un gusto

Sofi:soy sofi the fox

Mariana:mariana,mariana the rabbit,un placer

Nestor el gusto y plaser es mio,soy nestor the equidna,oye por sierto,y los demas?

Sonic:supongo que en otras colonias

Sofi:sabe algo de lord IX?

Nestor:que si se?,claro!,el a esclabisado a varios noctornus y de otras espesies como ustedes,pero ami me dego porque era demasiado viejo

Sofi:y no lo culpo (mariana le da un codaso) auch ey!

Nestor:no te preocupes,aunque por fuera paresia triste,saltaba de alegria por dentro

Mariana:que suerte la suya!

Nestor:de rumora que quiere atraparlos y ponerlos bajo su poder y trago otrabes las esmerasldas y otras raras en forma de notas musicales ,pero ahora iso algo sublime!,inaudito!,dego 3 de cada grupo de 6 esmeraldas a lo zoah!,estos ahora sirven otraves para IX con mas poder que nunca,pronto les declararan la gerra a los spirgal,pero IX solo quere que se destrullan,,a tambien las mente suprema estan contra el emperador se la veta y gran veta,y disen que nocturnia parese un infierno!,es demasiado peligroso y es casi imposible entrar,su barera ya no es de energia….

Sonic:ya no sigas,si amy esrtubiera en la colonia zoah o en nocturnia jamas me lo perdonaria

Chicas:uhhhhh sonamy

Sonic:0/0 callense!

amor no es bonito?

Sonic:nestor!

Nestor:ademas de que tienen tecnologia mucho mas abansada que antes

sonic igual nosotros ,con mentes maestras como tails,ingrid,cream y GUN nada nos falla

nestor:jamas subestimes a tu enemigo,no estoy muy seguro de que todos salgan vivos de esta

sofi porfabor,somos el TEAM SONIC!

Nestor:shhhhhhhh

Noctornus:NESTOR!,SEÑOR NESTOR ABRA LA PUERTA!(tumban la puerta) AGARENLOS!

Sonic:chicos (lo miran desafiante) digo chicas,AL ATAQUE!(realisando un spin dash)

Frida:fast balls!(saliendo bolas de acido por sus manos a la velocidad de una ametralladora) ríndanse! AHHHHHHH (le cortan gran parte de su brazo) con que así lo quieren? Ok(cortando parte de su blusa y asiéndose un torniquete) superen esto, chicos salgan, ACID RAIN!

.-.-.-.-.-.

sonic:frida!

Ingrid: ya se, demasiado corto DEMASIASO,pero pronto subiré la parte dos, cuestión de tiempo

Sonic:aaaaaaaaaaa,no es justo!

Sofi: bine para nada?, y que va a pasar!

Ingrid:descubranlo en el próximo capitulo, adiós y

Todos:degen reviews

Ingrid: o que les parta un rallo!

ADIOS!


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA (perdon!)

Hola!

Lo se,lo se, no e subido NADA en….3 semanas?,bueno no se,lo que pasa es que se me descompuso la compu después de subir el primer cap.,y como ahora entre a la escuela,y la maestra es mala y nos dega montañas de tarea,y ami n me alcansa una hora para escribir algo bien….. desgrasiadamente este fic queda cancelado…

ASTA NUEVO AVISO!

O almenos asta que tenga compu,si lo se,no e subido casi nada,quiero darle MIL disculpas a todos aquellos que leían este fic,o los que lo vayan a leer,enserio esto me duele mas a mi que a ustedes

LO SIENTO!


End file.
